Kyubi Vs Susanoo
by Danaide
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, bizut de la fraternité Kyubi se voit confier la lourde tâche d'accomplir un défi pour venger sa fraternité, aidé par son ami Kiba, la cible de leurs représailles ferait mieux de se méfier de cet étrange duo.
1. Le plan

Titre : **Kyubi Vs Susanoo**

Couple : SasuNaru / NaruSasu / GaaraNeji …. Et autres.

Genre : Yaoi / UA / Romance / Lemon (Pour les chaps à venir)

**Résumé** : Naruto Uzumaki, bizut de la fraternité Kyubi se voit confier la lourde tâche d'accomplir un défi pour venger sa fraternité, aidé par son ami Kiba, la cible de leurs représailles ferait mieux de se méfier de cet étrange duo … les ennuis ne font que commencer !

**Note : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Mazashi Kishimoto**.

C'est une fiction à chapitre en UA, Yaoi donc Homme X homme pour ceux qui n'aime pas, vous êtes prévenus, abstenez vous de lire.

Je vous laisse, **Bonne lecture !** Et **Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !**

**OoO**

**Prologue : le plan**

« Bienvenue au sein de la fraternité Kyubi ! Résumons la situation vous êtes les nouvel recrues donc vous êtes bizut ! De ce faite vous devrez accomplir certaines tâches et relever des défis lancés par nous, les aînés … Tout le monde a bien compris ? »

Un jeune homme se tenait sur une estrade devant un groupe d'individus, il arborait un air ennuyé.

« Compris Boss ! »

Le groupe répondit en cœur, faisant bailler leur interlocuteur.

« Je vous épargne le blabla habituel sur les fraternités, vous êtes normalement responsable et mature sinon vous n'auriez pas intégré l'université Amateratsu, les règles dans notre fraternité sont simples, tout d'abords, on ne convoite ni ne couche avec la copine de son pote ! Ensuite, on doit respecter et obéissance aux aînés et dernière règle, la plus importante ! Amusez vous ! Car on ne vit qu'une fois ! »

Des hurlements, applaudissements accompagnèrent la déclaration du dit Boss qui descendit de l'estrade et alla rejoindre ses amis.

La fête battait son plein lors que la musique s'interrompit soudainement, des têtes se tournèrent vers le trouble faite / fête qui se tenait à côté du DJ, un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir et au regard presque blanc.

« La fête est finie ! Vous dérangez l'ordre public avec cette musique de sauvage ! »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens regardez qui va là, ne serait ce pas monsieur « j'ai un balai dans le cul » ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là à nous emmerder Hyuga ? Musique de sauvage ? On dirait ma grand-mère qui parle là… »

Une tête rousse fit son apparition, sortant de la foule de danseurs qui remplissait le salon de la résidence. Certains hilares à cause des propos du roux.

« Je vois que tu as amené de la compagnie … Que nous vos la visite de l'illustre Uchiwa à une heure si tardive ? »

Il s'adressa à l'autre jeune homme adossé contre un mur non loin de l'Hyuga, il regardait la scène avec son éternel regard hautain et froid, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant le roux tituber.

« Pathétique comme toujours Gaara ! Ta fraternité ne mérite même pas d'exister ! Sois reconnaissant qu'on n'appelle pas la police avec tout le bouquant que vous faites ! »

L'Hyuga répondit d'une façon dédaigneuse aux provocations de Gaara qui fixait toujours l'Uchiwa.

« Toujours aussi causant Sasuke ! Compte à toi monsieur Hyuga vas te faire toi et ta fraternité à la con ! Comment qu'elle s'appelle déjà ? Susanoo ?... »

Le roux essayait de se redresser, la quantité d'alcool importante qu »il avait ingurgité ne l'aidait aucunement.

« Du calme Gaara ! Vous deux, Kiba et Suigetsu emmenez le… »

Le Boss autrement dit Shikamaru apparut près de Gaara et fit signe à deux bizuts de l'emmener dans sa chambre et se retourna ensuite vers les invités.

« Désolé pour le bruit, la fête est terminé, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Son vis-à-vis soupira, l'air lasse « je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as adhéré à cette fraternité Shikamaru, c'est du gâchis ! »

Le brun se retourna prêt à partir

« Parce qu'on s'amuse plus ici Neji tout simplement »

Neji accompagné de Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire avant de sortir de la demeure sous les sifflements de ses habitants mécontents.

**OoO**

Il était onze heures du matin lors qu'un téléphone portable sonna dans une chambre où dormait deux jeunes hommes, l'un brun, l'autre blond, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, essayant vainement d'attraper son portable sous le lit.

Il grogna à cause de la sonnerie qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, son colocataire lui jeta son oreiller, énervé d'être réveillé de si bonnes heures. Ils ne s'étaient couché qu'à sept heures après avoir nettoyé les dégâts de la fête à la résidence de la fraternité Kyubi, être bizut était vraiment fatiguant !

« Merde Naruto ! Répond ! »

Encore embrumé par le sommeil le blond s'exulta tant bien que mal « Allo…c'est qui ? »

Une voix grave lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil « Bizut Uzumaki, toi et Inuzuka devrez accomplir un défi qui consiste en une vengeance contre la fraternité Susanoo !

Vous avez deux jours au bout des quels vous planifierez votre plan et en ferez part à votre aîné responsable. Si vous ne remplissez pas les conditions, votre peine sera l'exclusion … Kyubi compte sur vous ! »

Une tonalité annonçait la fin de l'appel, laissant le blond complètement désorienté.

« Alors c'était qui ? »

Kiba émergea de sous la couette, arborant des cernes sous ses yeux, regardant son ami se mettre sur le dos et soupirer.

« Franchement, on est dans la merde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris on a deux jours pour tramer un coup contre les mecs de

Susanoo et en faire part à Gaara… sinon on est éjecté »

« Dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! »

Ils soupirèrent de concert, la journée allait être longue

« Être bizut ça craint ! »

« Wouf ! »

Un aboiement répondit au blond lui faisait écarquiller les yeux.

« Kiba ! Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit d'avoir un chien ! »

« Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, des qu'on emménage dans la résidence Kyubi l'affaire sera réglée ! »

Le brun sourit dévoilant ses dents blanches étrangement pointues, le blond blasé mit son bras sur ses yeux se protégeant de la lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux

« Alors, on fait quoi pour ce plan ? »

Le brun se leva baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je sais pas trop mais on a deux jours pour y penser. Aller lèves toi, je crois que j'ai une idée, on verrai bien ce que ça va donner»

**OoO**

« Tu vois ce mec là-bas ? »

« À côté du chewing-gum rose ? »

« Dans le mille ! »

Naruto et Kiba étaient assis sur un bond dans le parc de l'université face à la résidence Susanoo.

« Et alors ? On est là pourquoi au juste ? »

Naruto buvait calmement son café au lait regardant le duo indiqué par son ami, un très beau brun ténébreux qui était, à en juger par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, en train de se faire harceler par un chewing-gum rose bonbon.

« Tu le reconnais pas ? »Demanda le brun en portant son regard sur son ami

« Euh … c'est le mec d'hier soir, non ? »

« Oui ! d'après Gaara, il 'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, l'homme d'affaire le plus riche du Japon, son frère Itachi Uchiwa est un ancien diplômé d'Amateratsu et bien sûr ancien membre de Susanoo comme son père !.. »

« Je vois toujours pas pourquoi on est ici, à l'espionner »

Kiba sourit et frissonna d'excitation par l'idée qui avait germé dans son cerveau plutôt dans la matinée.

« Et bien toujours d'après Gaara, Sasuke n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un depuis son entré ici l'année dernière, malgré le faite que toutes les filles du campus lui courent après, certaines rumeurs disent même qu'il est Gay ou bien Bi. Ce qui nous amène à notre plan vengeance »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir Kiba, il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non ! Non ! Et NON ! »

Il se leva pour partir mais le brun le retint par le poignet

« Si ! Si ! Et SI ! Ça ne te posera pas de problème vu que tu es Bi Naruto… »

« Je ne peux pas ! En plus c'est déloyal de faire ça ! »

« Tu ne veux plus suivre les traces de ton père en entrant à Kyubi ? Je croyais que c'était ton rêve ?... »

« Il y'a sûrement un autre moyen, un autre plan pour nous venger et nous permettre d'être membre à part entière de Kyubi ! »

« Nos noms resteront dans l'histoire de la fraternité Naruto ! Imagine un peu ! »

Le blond se rassit à sa place et regarda longuement Sasuke au loin avant de murmurer en un soupir son accord.

« Super Naruto ! Il nous reste plus qu'à peaufiner les détails, l'opération Kyubi Vs Susanoo a commencé ! »

Le blond soupira de plus bel, il était vraiment dans un sacré pétrin. En détaillant un peu plus l'Uchiwa, ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça de devoir le séduire, le côté désagréable était de le rendre amoureux et de le larguer ensuite devant tout le monde.

_Dur, dur d'être bizut !_

**Deux jours plus tard, résidence Kyubi**

Trois jeunes hommes étaient en train de discuter dans une chambre peu éclairé, le roux allongé sur le lit se redressa face au blond assit sur une chaise à son bureau.

« Tu en es sûr Naruto ? »

« C'est pas que ça m'enchante mais bon, faut bien accomplir un défi ! »

Le roux se leva et alla à la fenêtre tirant les rideaux rouges, laissant ainsi la lumière entrer, en face se trouvait une immense battisse blanche, peinte à certain endroit de rouge, l'antre du diable, la résidence Susanoo.

« Je vais vous aider en vous donnant toute les infos que j'ai sur Sasuke, votre défi va être long à accomplir mais si vous y arrivez je vous garanti que vous entrerez dans l'histoire de Kyubi et d'Amateratsu ! »

Un étrange sourire parut sur les lèvres de Gaara, ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur de folie.

« On a qu'à commencer dès demain alors ! »

Le brun répliqua se retournant vers Naruto qui se sentit mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

« Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur l'Uchiwa et ses habitudes, enfin ce qui se raconte, il n'est pas très loquasse.. »

Naruto frissonna d'anticipation, son ventre se noua, une seule pensé taraudait dans son esprit, allait il réussir ou échouer lamentablement ?

« Comme vous le savez peut être la fraternité Susanoo n'est intégré que par des gosses de riches et des intellos, elle a été fondé en 1829 par Madara Uchiwa ancêtre de Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku grand homme d'affaire du Japon. Sasuke a intégré cette fraternité pour satisfaire les désirs de son père car il est un ancien membre tout comme son grand frère Itachi, il a intégré Susanoo et Amateratsu l'année dernière, non seulement parce que son père l'y a aidé mais aussi parce qu'il réuni toutes les conditions, riche, intelligent et sois disant « beau » ! Bon nombre de fille, même garçon, lui courent après pourtant personne ne l'a jamais vue avec une conquête, certain le surnom le « glaçon » ou « l'asexué » par jalousie. Et « le beau brun » ou autre pas ses Fan-Girls et Boys. Vous trouverez sur le campus quelques clubs qui lui sont dédiés, généralement, des amoureux hystériques … Il est en troisième année, très sportif, pratique plusieurs sports dont le Kendo …. En quelques mots, un excellent parti pour ses dames qui en sont toute gaga, c'est dernier temps, une dénommé Sakura Haruno, membre de « Alpha Bêta Capa » sororité renommé et fille du célèbre et richissime Haruno, lui court après, certains prétendent qu'ils sortent ensemble.. J'y crois pas trop….»

Le roux qui durant tout son briefing s'était assit sur le lit se tourna vers Naruto en souriant. Ce plan lui plaisait beaucoup.

« J'allais oublier, il a vingt ans ! »

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, compte au brun il prenait des notes sur un petit calepin noir.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Ancien Fan-Boy ? »

Le roux rit à la question du brun « Non … ennemi c'est tout »

Kiba resta perplexe, mais laissa tomber, ça ne le regardait pas après tout.

« Centres d'intérêts ? »

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée enfermé dans la chambre du roux écoutant attentivement son briefing, aucune erreur n'était de mise pour réussir. Plus les heures passaient, plus Naruto angoissé un peu plus.

_L'opération Kyubi Vs Susanoo est amorcée !_

**A suivre … **

**OoO**

Re-Salut, j'espère que le prologue vous a plu, moi je me suis amusé à l'écrire, cette idée m'est venu lors de l'année scolaire en révisant, j'ai décidé de publier ^^

Je vous informe qu'il n'y a pas de fréquence de publication précise. L'écriture des prochains chapitres risque de prendre un peu de temps car je tiens vraiment à cette fic et je ne veux pas publier n'importe quoi, je veux faire ça à mon rythme donc s'il vous plait ne me demandez pas de faire le plus vite possible pour publier la suite. N'oublions pas « _Travail vite fait, travail bâclé_ ! »

Sur ce je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas la petite reviews pour me faire part de votre avis, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, dites moi tout, chaque avis compte !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt sur un autre chapitre.


	2. Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre

Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'aimerais préciser que malgré les apparences elle n'est pas inspirée de « _Greek_ » ou autres, j'admet qu'il y'a une ressemblance mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews et alertes, à chaque que j'en reçois une cela me pousse à me surpasser pour le prochain chapitre car je sais que vous l'attendez et je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Merci encore à vous de me reviewer et de me donner votre avis !=3

Merci à « **Noriko-chan** », pour sa reviews anonyme.

Sur ce je vous laisse en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise et comble vos attentes. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais s'il y'a encore des fautes d'orthographes je m'en excuse !

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

_« Pensées… »_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 01 : Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre **

« Alors Naruto prêt ? »

Kiba et Naruto, cachés dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque de l'université, espionnaient un certain brun assit à une table en train de lire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

« T'as bien compris le plan n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui t'inquiètes pas »

Le blond déglutit avant de s'avancer vers sa cible. Un « bonne chance » fut murmurée par Kiba pour l'encourager.

« Excusez moi, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Sasuke leva son nez du livre qu'il lisait pour tomber dans deux billes azurs, il détailla son interlocuteur, il devait bien l'admettre, il était beau, vêtu d'un jean noir taille basse moulant ses fesses rebondies, et un simple T-shirt blanc avec un logo écris à l'avant, laissant deviner un torse finement musclé, le tout avec des convers noir.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

La voix grave du brun fit frissonner Naruto. Un sourire franc étirait ses lèvres.

« Je me suis perdu, je cherche le rayon des romans »

Il se grattât l'arrière de son crâne signe qu'il était nerveux et mal à l'aise surtout à cause du regard que lui lançait Sasuke qui essayait de savoir si le blond se foutait de sa gueule ou il était vraiment perdu.

_« Kiba, Gaara vous êtes morts ! L'excuse bidon ! Je n'ai pas une tête à lire des romans moi ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne me croit pas, je suis foutu, adieu Kyubi ! » _

Le blond soupira inconsciemment et baissa la tête, le brun le toisa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Ce rayon est là-bas en haut des escaliers »

Il indiqua du doigt le rayon qui était un peu plus loin, le blond regarda dans la direction indiquée, faisant mine de s'y intéresser, il se retourna vers le brun lui souriant.

« Merci »

Il partit laissant Sasuke vaquer de nouveau à son occupation, un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres.

_« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup, ce blond me parait intéressant, je me demande quelle sera sa prochaine technique d'approche_ »

**oOo**

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le blond se dirigea vers le rayon et s'effondra contre le meuble qui contenait les livres, il soupira, il était sûr que le brun avait remarqué son manége, il se demandait comment il avait pu arriver à cette situation grotesque.

« Bien joué ! Premier contact réussi ! »

Naruto leva les yeux vers Kiba qui avait pris la même direction que lui, il soupira de nouveau avant de se relever, les étudiants qui passaient le regardaient d'une manière étrange le faisant froncer les sourcils.

« C'est parce que tu as parlé avec « le grand Sasuke Uchiwa » alors il t'as dit quoi, et sa réaction ? »

« Quoi ? » le blond n'en menait pas large, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Les autres là » le brun montra du doigt les étudiants qui fixait le blond et ajouta

« Ils te regardent de la sorte parce que tu as parlé à l'Uchiwa et qu'il ne t'a pas rembarrer, t'aurais dû voir leurs têtes, c'était trop drôle ! Alors dis moi le premier contact s'est passé comment ? »

**oOo**

Pendant que Naruto et Kiba élaboraient un autre plan « _drague _» pour faire tomber Sasuke, une adversaire se dirigeait vers la résidence Susanoo avec la ferme intention elle aussi de sortir avec le brun et de le mettre de son lit.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, habillée d'une minirobe beige décolleté laissant voir la naissance de sa poitrine plus que généreuse, marchait en ruminant ses idées noires, elle serrait les poings pour maîtriser sa colère. A ses côtés se tenait son amie tout son contraire, blonde habillée sombrement, un jean bleu et un t-shirt moulant blanc, ses longs cheveux blond étaient attachaient en queue de cheval dont les mèches lui caressaient la peau mate de sa nuque.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Sakura… »

« Une « Alpha Bêta Capa » n'abandonne jamais ! Tu devrais le savoir. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement encrant son regard vert émeraude dans le bleu de son vis-à-vis.

« Ça fait un bout de temps que tu lui cours après et il ne t'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt… »

Sakura se contenait tant bien que mal, elle savait très bien que sa meilleure amie avait raison.

« Je sais Ino mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber, que vont dire les autres ! Je ne veux pas les entendre raconter partout que j'ai lamentablement échoué ! »

Ino se rapprocha d'elle lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de sourire.

« Ce que disent les autres n'a pas d'importance, tu as fait tout ton possible, en plus tu n'es pas la seule, depuis son arrivé il n'est jamais sorti avec personne ! »

« Je ne peux pas Ino, je veux pas abandonner, de plus la « cérémonie des Alpha Bêta Capa » est pour le mois prochain et j'ai dit que j'irais avec lui, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière »

« Tu es encore plus têtue qu'autre fois Sakura.. »

La blonde laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps regardant fixement son amie avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

« Ino ! Attend ! Tu vas où ? »

La blonde s'avançait toujours le levant la main en guise d'au revoir.

« On se retrouve ce soir au lieu habituel »

Sakura la regardait partir le sourire aux lèvres, Ino s'inquiétait toujours trop pour elle, depuis leurs enfances elle faisait tout pour la protéger même si il leur arrivait de se disputer, elles se réconciliaient dans les secondes qui suivent l'altercation.

Depuis quand elles se connaissaient ? ça remonte à si loin qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre de date précise, depuis toujours, dans chaque souvenirs qu'elle avait la blonde étaient présente, la première fois qu'elle avait vu la mer, Ino était à ses côtés lui souriant avant de l'asperger d'eau salée. Son premier béguin, elle s'était confiée encore une fois à la blonde. Toujours, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Sur ces dernières pensées la rosée reprit sa route, elle avait un mois de plus pour sortir avec Sasuke et elle n'allait pas abandonner sans avoir tout tenté, absolument tout !

**OoO**

_**Résidence Susanoo…**_

« À ce qu'il parait, tu as parlé à un certain blond à la bibliothèque »

Sasuke était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir dans le salon de sa fraternité, Neji son ancien aîné responsable s'avançait vers lui arborant un sourire moqueur.

« Les nouvelles vont vites, depuis quand tu t'y intéresses ? »

« Depuis qu'on m'a dit que « _le glaçon_ » avait sourit et n'avait pas rembarrer comme à son habitude d'une remarque acerbe l'un de ses prétendants, alors je peux savoir de quoi il retourne ? »

Le brun posa sur la table basse le journal qu'il était en train de lire regardant Neji s'asseoir en face de lui attendant sa réponse.

« Rien, y'a rien »

« Allons, allons Sasuke on me la fait pas à moi, je te connais un peu trop, alors dis moi depuis quand tu te laisse aborder ? »

Neji le connaissait bien se dit Sasuke « tu te souviens de la fête pour le début de l'année à la fraternité « Kyubi » ? »

Neji leva un sourcil interrogateur, où voulait en venir son ami ?

« Oui, c'était il y'a quelques jours, pourquoi ? »

Le brun se pencha en avant souriant d'une façon étrange

« Tu te souviens du bizut qui nous a ouvert la porte ? »

Neji remit en place une mèche imaginaire ressassant les événements de la fête,

« Oui, je me souviens, un blond »

A ce dernier mot, il écarquilla les yeux avant d'ajouter

« Le bizut ? Ne me dit pas que c'est lui ! Mais alors…. »

Sasuke émit un petit un rire, avant que lui et son interlocuteur ne parle d'une même voix.

« _Tu es_ / _je suis _son défi …. »

Neji s'adossa franchement dans son fauteuil, une expression inaccoutumée prit place sur son visage à la peau pâle.

« Assez intéressant comme situation, il pense vraiment remporter son défi ? Et si on jouait nous aussi… »

Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de répondre, une lueur brillait dans son onyx.

« C'est ce que j'avais en tête, je me demande qui a pu lui donner un défi pareil, il va pas être admis à Kyubi de si tôt ! »

« Gaara, C'est sûrement ce crétin de Gaara, je ne vois que lui »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous haïssez autant ? Tu ne me l'a jamais dit »

Neji se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa chambre.

« C'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir »

Il laissa le brun en bas sur ces derniers mots assez énigmatiques, l'opération Kyubi Vs Susanoo allait être plus ardue que prévu pour Naruto, ils étaient deux à jouer maintenant.

_« …Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre… »_

**A suivre…**

**OoO**

Re-Salut à vous chers lecteurs ! Alors franchement vous vous attendiez à ça ? J'espère vous avoir surpris et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ! Je vous promets encore pleins de rebondissements pour la suite !

N'oubliez pas la reviews s'il vous plait.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	3. This is war !

Coucouuuu les genss ! Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire avance et … Lisez et vous saurez la suite !

Vous passez de bonnes vacances j'espère ! Parce que les miennes … En plus la rentrée est dans quelques semaines …T_T Pas très réjouissant tout ça ! Allez on parles d'autre chose … !

Merci pour vos reviews et alertes qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées ! n_n

Et merci à « **yuuhmm **» et « **kuro **» pour leurs reviews anonymes !

Sur ce je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre comble vos attentes !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoO**

**Chapitre 02****: This is war**

« .. _A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war*_… »

**Quelques temps auparavant….**

_Université Amaterasu, douches communes du campus…_

« Alors Gaara, tu viens ou quoi ? »

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs appelait un roux qui traînait un peu trop à son goût sous la douche, il prit une serviette dans son casier, entoura sa taille avec avant de repartir en direction de son ami.

« Allez Gaara on va être en retard si tu traînes encore ! »

Un regard vert émeraude se porta sur le brun, une lueur de malice y brillée.

« Depuis quand t'as hâte d'aller aux cours d'Orochimaru toi ? »

A la prononciation de ce nom, son interlocuteur ne put réprimer un long frisson de parcourir son corps.

« Tu sais très bien qu'après la dernière fois, il va nous mettre dehors et nous exclure de son cours si on arrive encore en retard »

« Et bien ça sera pas une grande perte ! »

« Allez Gaara, on y va ! »

Sur ces dernières parole le roux sortit de la douche, son ami lui jeta une serviette,

Ils se séchèrent rapidement, s'habillèrent avant enfin de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« Enfaîte le rush c'est pour ce soir, non ? »

« Oui, pour certaines fraternité pas toute en même temps »

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans les couloirs de l'université en direction de la salle d'histoire ancienne, ce cours un peu spécial que beaucoup de l'élève haïssait, était donné par le professeur Orochimaru, un être étrange qui faisait peur à la majorité de ses élèves, il avait une peau trop pâle, une longue chevelure noir, et une langue anormalement longue, et surtout il se maquillait, mettant de _l'eye liner_ noir, certains aurait juré qu'il l'avait vu au bar « Otto » un bar pour travestis, mais bien sûr cela resté au rend de rumeur, comme celle qui disait qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Kabuto, ancien élève diplômé l'an dernier.

Ce professeur n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance de ses congénères, mise à part son physique, son caractère aussi laissé à désirer, lunatique, vicieux et fourbe, on ne dénombre plus le nombre d'élèves évanouit lors de ses cours, ou qui sortaient en pleurant, face à ses répliques acerbes.

Sa bête noir, Gaara Subaku qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique il y'a quelque temps, il lui vouait une haine sans nom, sans borne depuis ce jour, il attendait appuyé sur son bureau l'arrivé de ses élèves, il guettait l'arrivé d'une tête rousse et de son ami, il lui portait une attention particulière attendant le moindre fau pas pour le renvoyer de son cours et pourquoi pas d'Amateratsu toute entière !

Neuf heures pile arriva, tous les élèves étaient assis à leurs places attendant le début du cours, au fond était assis sa Némésis qui le regarda d'un œil moqueur, souriant.

« Gaara ne joue pas avec, tu sais très bien qu'il attends n'importe quel prétexte pour te mettre dehors et moi avec ! »

L'appelé se tourna vers son ami qui avait une expression grave, peu être même sévère.

« T'inquiètes pas Neji, il fera rien, … »

« Suis le cours normalement, sans faire de trucs stupides s'il te plait »

Le roux toujours face à Neji sourit, et se tourna pour suivre le cours qui avait déjà commencé.

« Je ne promets rien »

Neji leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré, il se demanda encore comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il reporta à son tour son attention sur leur professeur qui s'était lancé dans l'explication des symboles sur une pierre Aztèque.

**oOo**

Après les cours la majorité des élèves se retrouvaient sur le campus, en groupe, en duo, il y en avait tellement qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place.

Un groupe en particulier se distingué des autres, il était composé de Gaara Subaku, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara et en dernier Rock Lee, un jeune homme à la coupe au bol qui portait une étrange tenu verte et qui le moulait comme une seconde peau.

Il faisait nuit, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, à l'entrée de certaines fraternités ou sororités étaient disposées des bougies, un rituel plus qu'autre chose.

« Je serais d'avis qu'on se sépare, chacun irait voir la fraternité à la quelle il veut adhérer, ensuite on se retrouve un peu plus tard,.. »

« Ça me va »

Gaara sourit en approuvant l'idée, suivi des autres membres, quelques instants plus tard, ils prirent tous des directions opposées en se souhaitant « bonne chance », Shikamaru et Gaara faisaient la route ensemble, marchant côte à côte les mains dans les poches, tout deux voulaient adhérer à la même fraternité.

« _Kyubi_ » était la quatrième dans le classement des fraternités les plus connus et les plus sollicités, contrairement aux apparences pour accéder il fallait avoir d'excellentes notes, elle comptait en son sein quelques uns des meilleurs étudiants d'Amateratsu, elle avait la meilleure équipe de rugby, elle était aussi connu pour les fêtes qui s'y donné, surnommé « le paradis des fêtards » à cause de l'alcool qui coulait à profusion lors des réjouissances organisé par ses membres, des filles dévergondé qu'on y trouvé, pour les jeunes étudiants en mal de sensations fortes, Kyubi était l'endroit rêver. Tant pour les fêtes, les études que pour le lien qui unissait chaque frère, « _on ne laisse jamais tomber un frère même si il se trouvait empêtrai dans la merde jusqu'au cou_ » ses membres était fidèles entre eux, et jamais l'un d'entre eux commettait des actions qui pourrait compromettre la fraternité ou l'un de ses adhérant.

Son credo la résumé assez bien « _un pour tous, tous pour un_! »

Shikamaru et Gaara arrivèrent à l'entrée de la résidence Kyubi, la musique se faisait entendre d'assez loin, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de pousser la porte et entrer.

_**Retour au présent… **_

Gaara assis sur une chaise à l'entrée de la résidence Kyubi regardait le ciel d'un air hagard, se remémorant des événements passés, comme le jour de son adhésion à sa fraternité, la joie qu'il avait ressenti, la fête qui suivit pour célébrer l'occasion, et tout les problèmes que son bizutage avait engendrer.

Un sourire triste naquit sur son visage, il s'accouda à la rambarde mettant son menton dans le creux de sa main. Tout avait tellement changé que ça en devenait presque effrayant, rien n'est jamais comme on le prévoit, la vie trouve toujours le moyen de nous surprendre, nous laissons désorienté et seul, il avait des amis, beaucoup même, mais il avait perdu quelqu'un.

« _C'est peut être cette nuit là que tout c'est joué, pourtant tout aurait pu être si différent_… »

Des éclats de voix l'arrachèrent de ses souvenirs, il soupira en reconnaissant les deux énergumènes qui s'avançaient à grands pas vers lui.

« Je te dis que non ! Je me suis fait griller la dernière fois ! On devrait attendre encore un peu ! »

« Moi je pense le contraire ! Il ne t'a pas repoussé c'est bon signe ! »

Gaara se leva et alla à la rencontre de Kiba et Naruto, il soupira de nouveau, il n'aimait qu'on le dérange lors des moments où il repensait à cette nuit là, il était généralement d'humeur exécrable.

« Fermez la vous deux ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux compères le regardèrent interloqués à cause du ton employé.

« Il ne veut pas accomplir la deuxième étape du plan ! »

Le brun avait parlait en pointant du doigt Naruto qui croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant la moue.

« Je te dis qu'il est trop tôt ! »

Gaara sourit face à cette scène, ils avaient l'air de deux gamins, l'un boudé pendant que l'autre s'énervé tout seul, il s'avança et mit ses bras sur les épaules de chacun les rapprochant de lui, il sourit de nous face aux protestations qu'émettaient ses « protégés ».

« Arrêtez de gueuler et dites moi en quoi consiste ce plan »

Gaara devait bien l'avouer ses deux là savaient comment le détendre et dire qu'il avait à peine quelques minutes il était d'humeur massacrante. Il avança en entraînant les autres dans sa marche les relâchent enfin sous le soupir de soulagement de Kiba.

« Je lui ai proposé d'aller au « _Shidori Coffee_ » d'après mes sources c'est l'endroit où se rend le plus souvent Sasuke, il a de grandes chances de le rencontrer là-bas mais ce crétin ne veut pas ! »

Kiba montra du doigt de nouveau le blond tout en marchant, Gaara au milieu pouffa avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas Naruto ? »

Deux billes azurs le regardaient d'un air lasse.

« Il m'a repéré la dernière fois, j'en suis sûr et je veux mettre un peu de temps avant de repartir à l'attaque, histoire qu'il oubli »

« Et si il n'avait rien remarqué ? Tu attendrais pour rien »

Le blond soupira « peut être mais je suis sûr qu'il m'a grillé surtout avec l'idée « _génial_ » que vous avez eu ! Je n'ai pas de tête à lire des romans moi ! »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'était une excellente idée, en plus t'as rien suggéré donc te plains pas ! On y va que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Kiba se mit du côté de Naruto et le tira par la main, Gaara les suivit en riant, ces deux là le distrayaient énormément.

**OoO**

_**Trente minutes plus tard… **_

« Alors prêt Naruto ? »__

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose… »

Naruto se leva de table en soupirant. Lui, Gaara et Kiba étaient au « Shidori coffee », il laissa ses amis derrière lui assis à une table un peu à l'écart sur la terrasse, il s'avança vers l'intérieure de l'établissement, plus précisément vers le bar où Sasuke était assis sur un tabouret attendant sa commande, un cappuccino. Il venait juste d'arriver et seul d'après ce que constatait le blond.

Il devait assurer cette fois, aucune erreur n'est permise. Arrivé au bar il s'y accouda en faisant signe au barman.

« Un cappuccino s'il vous plait »

Il fit mine de regarder les étagères rempli de bouteilles d'alcool derrière le comptoir, ignorant volontairement le brun à côté de lui.

« Alors tu as trouvé le rayon la dernière fois ? »

Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui avait parlé, faisant comme si il ne comprenait pas de quoi il lui parlait.

« Pardon ? »

Un sourire facétieux parut sur les lèvres de Sasuke, il voyait clairement dans le jeu de Naruto.

« Le rayon des romans, la dernière fois tu m'avais demandé où s'était. »

« Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens, merci encore »

A ce moment la commande des deux arriva, deux cappuccinos brûlants. Le blond prit le sien se retournant faisant mine de partir avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne le retienne.

« Attends, je peux savoir ton nom ? »

Naruto se retourna pour être face à Sasuke, une lueur de malice brillait dans son azur, le brun en fût un instant captivé.

« On t'as jamais dit que c'est impoli de demander le nom d'un autre sans être présenté avant ? »

Un sourire narquois répondit à la « question » de Naruto,

« Tu as raison, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, ravi de te connaître _Sasuke_ »

Sur ces mots le blond partit laissant le brun seul au bar perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa la silhouette de Naruto qui s'éloignait vers la terrasse.

« …_Tu me parait de plus en plus intéressant Naruto_… »

**oOo**

_**Juste après le départ de Naruto, terrasse du Konoha coffee…**_

Gaara et Kiba assis à leur table sirotant leurs cocktails alcoolisés regardaient le blond s'éloignait vers l'intérieure, il le voyait se dirigeait vers Sasuke et entamer la conversation avec lui, peut être que cette fois il allait réussir.

« Je vais au toilette, surveille le en attendant mon retour Kiba »

Le roux se leva et parti en direction des toilettes après avoir vu une silhouette y entrer, il traversa la salle et passa à côté de Naruto entendant ainsi des bribes de leur conversation, arrivé au porte des sanitaires il poussa la porte et y entra découvrant la personne qu'il avait plus tôt.

« J'aurais jamais cru ça ! Même le grand Neji Hyuga va au toilette, comment ce fait il que sa sainteté pisse ? »

Il s'approcha à son tour des urinoirs se plaçant à côté de Neji qui l'ignorait royalement, il descendit sa braguette faisant mine d'uriner tout en charriant le brun à côté.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Neji ? »

Il se pencha vers le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en regardant plus bas.

« Ahh ! Maintenant je comprends tu te sens inférieure, c'est vrai qu'il y'a de quoi ! »

Neji soupira refermant sa braguette et partit vers les lavabos.

« Et si tu la fermé Gaara ? Tu soules le monde avec tes répliques à deux balles… »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la gorge du roux qui avait entre temps suivit le même chemin que le brun, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau afin de se laver les mains.

« Tu es bien plus égocentrique que je le pensais, tu te prend pour le « _monde_ » maintenant ? »

Le brun s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir en papier et se tourna vers Gaara l'air lasse.

« Arrêtes Gaara, ça ne m'amuse plus, pourquoi t'es là ? »

Le roux s'essuya à son tour les mains faisant face à Neji,

« Qui dit que c'est pour s'amuser Neji ? Et pour ta question, ça se voit pourquoi je suis là, non ? C'est des toilettes donc… »

Une lueur de colère animait les pupilles grises de Neji,

« T'es toujours aussi con Gaara ! Tu n'as pas changé ! »

Sur ses mots craché avec haine, il tourna le dos à Gaara pour partir mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos Hyuga ! »

La main sur le poignet de Neji se serra lui faisant mal.

« Lâche moi Gaara ! »

Un éclat de voix retentit dans la salle, ils se faisaient face, aucun des deux ne voulait se rétracter, perde face à l'autre.

« Toute cette situation merdique est de ta faute Gaara ! Alors lâche moi merde ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veuille pas te parler ? Ni même voir te voir ! »

Gaara baissa la tête, relâchent inconsciemment le poignet du brun, la tristesse voilé ses yeux émeraude.

« Je suis désolé Neji, mais toi aussi tu as ta part de responsabilité, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer, ni même te parler ! »

Le roux reporta son regard vers son vis-à-vis, ce dernier s'avançait dangereusement vers lui arborant une sombre expression.

« Ah oui ? Je suis responsable ? T'as la mémoire courte Gaara ! Et puis merde je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi, va au diable ! »

Gaara le précéda et lui bloqua le passage de son corps,

« Moi, j'ai pas renoncé ! »

Neji le toisa méchamment, « Gaara laisse moi partir, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de t'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! De nous deux c'est toi le con Neji ! »

La situation était tendu, la tension était à son comble, en soupirant Gaara laissa le passage à Neji qui le bouscula, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien si l'autre était en colère, il ne l'écouterait pas, il sortit à son tour des toilettes, regagnant sa place près de Naruto et Kiba qui discutaient le sourire aux lèvres, Neji avait, compte à lui, rejoint Sasuke.

Tout avait changé cette nuit là, depuis c'était la guerre entre Gaara et Neji, entraînant aussi leurs fraternités dans le même conflit.

« …_Une vie peut basculer en une nanoseconde, tout se que nous connaissant s'écroule pour laisser place à une vérité que nous ne soupçonnions même pas, ce changement n'est pas toujours mal bien sûr mais il modifie le cour même de notre existence, nous faisons emprunter un chemin jusque là inconnu, de nouveaux sentiments, un autre destin, une autre voie pas forcement espéré_… »

**A suivre…**

**OoO**

*_ ce sont les paroles de « This is war » de 30 STM

Voila pour le second chapitre ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait beaucoup amusé d'écrire le passage aux toilettes, j'espère que vous aimez^^ on se revoie au prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas la reviews s'il vous plait.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	4. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

Saluuut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que votre rentrée c'est bien passé ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews / Alertes. Et Merci à « **Mustnaruto **», « **Kuro** », « **Sasucath** » pour le reviews anonymes.

J'ai relu autant de fois que possible, désolé si il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe.

Voici enfin la suite, **bonne lecture** et n'oubliez pas **les ****reviews** !

**OoO**

_Pensées…_

**OoO**

**Chapitre 03 : L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions **

_« Malheur à celui par qui le scandale arrive »_

_**Shidori coffee…**_

En sortant des toilettes Neji se dirigea vers le bar et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir près de Sasuke dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la porte qui menait à la terrasse. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence.

Il arborait une mine refrogné, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Neji ? »

Sasuke qui s'était retourné face à lui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Une vieille connaissance… Et toi pourquoi tu fixais cette porte ? »

Le brun montra la dite porte d'un bref mouvement de la tête,

« Tu changes de sujet là, ça doit vraiment être important pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler »

« Ce n'est pas important, ça ne l'a jamais été »

L'Hyuga soupira le regard dans le vide, certains souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, en une seconde tout avait basculé.

**OoO**

_**Université Amateratsu, un mois après l'adhésion des nouveaux membres au sein des fraternités… **_

Il faisait doux ce jour là, le temps était au beau fixe, le début du printemps, tout laisser supposer que cette journée allait être banale. Les étudiants couraient partout pour être à l'heure en cours et rattraper le retard pour certains. Les bizuts des fraternités / sororités accomplissaient des défis plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Oui, c'était bel et bien une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait, Neji Hyuga nouveau membre de l'illustre fraternité Susanoo marchait d'un pas décidé vers la fraternité Kyubi pour rendre visite à Gaara, lui aussi nouveau membre.

Qui pouvait se douter de ce qui allait arrivé, la vie est véritablement étrange, elle ne cesse jamais de nous surprendre mais parfois avec de mauvaises surprises.

Le brun marchait les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté. Il repensait aux événements étranges qui avaient rythmé ce mois, depuis leurs adhésions à différentes fraternités ses amis et lui étaient devenus distants les uns envers les autres, ce n'était pas de leur faute car quand un aîné dit qu'il ne faut pas faire _ami-ami_ avec l'ennemi, il faut obéir !

Neji soupira, cette rivalité entre les fraternités était vraiment stupide, mais quand même ses amis se retrouvaient de temps en temps dans un bar du coin, en secret bien entendu.

Chacun d'entre eux était occupés à présent, non seulement par le bizutage qui consistait la plupart du temps à être le larbin de votre aîné responsable mais aussi par les études. Chacun travaillait dur pour réussir.

Arrivé au parc près de la résidence Kyubi, Neji s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant la voix d'une personne qui parlait, c'était Gaara aux côtés de son aîné. Ils étaient assis sur un bond sous un arbre à discuter… Non, d'après la mine de Gaara, ils semblaient en conflit. Le brun curieux s'avança vers eux sans se faire remarquer et se mit derrière un arbre pour écouter leur conversation sans être vu. _Parfois il faut savoir passer son chemin, se faire aveugle et sourd… Car ce que on peut entendre, quelques mots suffisent à détruire une vie, un lien… _

Neji derrière l'arbre tendit l'oreille, il n'entendait que des bribes du dialogue qui se passait entre son ami et son aîné. Le campus était bien trop bruyant ou _bien pas assez…_

« Tu dois draguer L'Hyuga ! Si tu réussi et qu'il tombe dans tes filets en montrera à tout le monde que … Susanoo est adhéré que par des tapettes ! T'imagine le scandale les membres de la grande et illustre fraternité sont en faite des pédés ! (*)»

Le brun serra les poings de colère et attendit la réponse de son ami. A l'instant où Gaara ouvrit la bouche une voiture passa et de ce faite il n'entendit que quelques mots mais s'en était déjà beaucoup. En une seconde son monde s'effondra, tout devint noir. Celui qu'il considérait comme son ami avait osé… On ne se moque pas d'un Hyuga impunément !

« Je…peux…le faire !... Susanoo…sont des….pédés !... C'est dégoûtant ! …Compte …sur moi !»

_« Malheur à celui par qui le scandale arrive »_

**oOo**

_**Retour au présent …**_

Sasuke regarda Neji inquiet, cela faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'il s'était tu et regardait dans le vide et que voulait il dire par « _ça ne la jamais était_ » ?

Sasuke bu une gorgé de sa boisson amère et frissonna lors qu'il sentit sa brûlure le long de sa gorge, il porta de nouveau son regard vers Neji toujours absent. Depuis qu'il savait pour _Naruto _et son défi il agissait bizarrement, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui en parler enfin de compte.

Neji soupira perdu dans ses pensées, il porta une main à ses cheveux et remit une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille, ce tic montrait qu'il n'était pas dans son était normal.

Depuis qu'il avait su pour le défi de Sasuke, il était devenu plus froid et distant envers les autres, cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. il soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Sasuke qui l'observait.

« Tu m'accompagneras cette après midi pour la compétions des Kappa-shi ? »

Son ton était las,

« Une compétition ? Elle consiste en quoi ? »

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de Neji et de lui faire oublier ses pensées noires en parlant de choses anodines.

« Natation…Alors tu viendras ? »

« Oui, c'est à quel heure car j'ai cours »

« À quatorze heure, piscine central celle qui leur est réservé d'habitude »

« Je viendrais alors, on se retrouve là-bas, je dois y aller maintenant »

Sasuke se leva, paya son café et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant un signe de la main pour son ami en guise d'au revoir.

« À plus tard »

Quelques minutes plus tard l'Hyuga parti à son tour, direction la résidence il avait encore plein de choses à régler avant d'aller en cours et après se rendre à la compétition.

**OoO**

_**Résidence « ABK »…**_

Il était neuf heures du matin, toutes les filles de « ABK » étaient rassemblées autours d'une table dans le salon de la résidence pour prendre le petit déjeuné ensemble et parler de la cérémonie qui était prévue pour le mois prochain.

« Nous devons inviter toutes les fraternités du campus et même certaines sororités, Hinata tu as fait la liste ? »

Sakura Haruno assise au bout de la table parla en s'adressant à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, celle si reporta son regard sur sa « sœur » et rougit en voyant que toutes les autres s'étaient tournées vers elle.

« Oui, je l'ai déposé sur ton bureau dans ta chambre ce matin avant de descendre »

« Bien et toi Ino la salle est prête ? »

La rosée reporta son attention sur son amie blonde, toute leur discussion ce matin là tournée autours de la fête et des garçons invités.

La cérémonie des « Alpha Bêta Kappa » était réputée dans toute l'université pour sa splendeur et surtout c'était le moment et l'endroit pour annonçait son couple, uniquement les grandes fraternités et sororités y était convié.

**OoO**

_« Le printemps de la jeunesse n'attend personne ! »_

_**Piscine centrale, quatorze heures…**_

« Kappa-shi en avant ! Le printemps de la jeunesse n'attend personne ! Les Kappa-shi vaincront ! »

Un jeune homme à la coupe au bol scandait avec un groupe de gens la devise de leur fraternité, c'était un grand jour pour eux.

Dans les gradins qui entouraient l'immense étendu d'eau bleu se trouvaient quelques membres des fraternités / sororités du campus, et d'autre élèves anonymes. Parmi cet amas d'étudiants surexcités se trouvaient Neji et Sasuke assis tout en haut, dominant les autres personnes.

Ils arboraient tout deux un air ennuyé. Leurs présences en ces lieux étaient obligatoires, ils devaient faire bonne figure. Sasuke posa son menton sur la pomme de sa main, attendant avec impatience la fin de cet événement barbant. Son regard se porta sur la foule lors qu'il aperçu une tête blonde parmi les Kappa-shi, plus précisément en train de parler avec Lee, le garçon à la coupe au bol.

« Depuis quand ils se connaissent ces deux là ? »

Neji fut sorti de ses pensées « noires » par la voix grave de Sasuke.

« De qui tu parles ? »

Le brun reporta son regard vers l'Hyuga, « Naruto et Lee, regard là-bas »

Il désigna discrètement du doigt l'endroit, son ami fronça ses sourcils.

« C'est sûrement Gaara qui les a présenté, il est avec eux »

Maintenant que l'Uchiwa y regardait de plus prêt, c'est vrai qu'une tête rousse se trouvait aussi près d'eux. Il se redressa regardant de nouveau Neji dont les traits étaient déformés par la colère.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi toi et Gaara vous vouez cette haine ? »

Les poings serré le brun se retourna vers lui, « Non, je ne veux pas lui accorder de l'importance au point de parler de lui »

Avant que Sasuke n'eut le temps de répliquer la voix de Lee se fit de nouveau entendre annonçant le début de la compétition.

« _Tu ne payes rien pour attendre Neji, je vais bien finir par le savoir_… »

**OoO**

_**Minuit résidence Susanoo … **_

Gaara se tenait devant les portes de l'imposante battisse en rouge et noir, ses poings étroitement serré. La colère déformait ses traits, il frappa trois coups et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir un jeune homme d'environ son âge.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Son ton était froid et sec, comment un membre de Kyubi osait se présenter ici ?

« Je veux parler à Neji »

L'autre referma la porte sans ajouter un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prévenir Neji. Tous les bizuts étaient assignés à la cuisine ce soir là. _Les bizuts avaient la vie dure …_

Gaara fulminait de rage, dans ses yeux dansait une lueur meurtrière, il fallait qu'il s'explique avec Neji. Ce dernier sorti de la résidence et fit signe au roux de le suivre. Sans décrocher un mot, il marchèrent pendant un long moment contournant Susanoo et allèrent vers un endroit plus sûr pour parler. Arrivé dans le jardin derrière la battisse, Neji se tourna enfin vers Gaara ancrant son regard dans l'émeraude.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Son self-control partait peu à peu en fumé, comment cet _enfoiré_ osait venir ? À une heure pareil en plus ! Il avait si hâte que ça d'accomplir son défi ? De le ridiculiser ?

Gaara regardait avec incompréhension le brun face lui, son regard était si froid, il y crut même y déceler de la haine.

« Qu'est qui t'arrive Neji ? »

_C'est le pompon ! Il ose me demander ce qui m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que tu es un vrai bâtard !_

Neji serra ses poings essayant de se contenir, « Rien _Gaara_, alors pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Le roux fit un pas vers lui, oubliant momentanément sa colère et la raison de sa venue.

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches Neji ? »

« Rien je te dis ! Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là ou non ? »

Inconsciemment le brun haussa le ton, Gaara fronça ses sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Il soupira, il verrait ça plus tard, pour l'instant il devait lui parler.

« Neji aujourd'hui j'ai reçu mon défi … »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt essayant de trouver ses mots, comment allait il lui annoncer ? Pendant ce temps le brun s'impatientait, une colère sourde montait en lui. Il serrait tellement la mâchoire qu'il avait l'impression que ses dents allaient éclatées sous la pression.

« J'ai décidé de quitter la fraternité »

Le roux releva sa tête qu'il avait baissée au début de son monologue, il regarda Neji droit dans les yeux pour y voir une quelconque réaction face à cette nouvelle.

« Je ne peux pas l'accomplir, je ne veux pas ! »

« Il consiste en quoi ce défi Gaara ? »

La voix de Neji fit frissonner Gaara, elle était si froide.

« Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est pas pour parler de mon défi que je suis ici Neji … »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

Le roux se détourna du brun et leva les yeux vers le ciel, un magnifique et immense ciel étoilé. Il était si rare de voir autant d'étoiles à cause de la pollution de la ville. Il laissa libre cours à ses pensées un instant avant de parler, avant de revenir à la réalité, l'affreuse réalité.

« Ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage … »

Un doux rire s'éleva de la gorge de Gaara, « ça fait si longtemps que je voulais t'avouer la vérité »

Neji s'avança vers lui, une larme coula le long de la joue du roux qui avait toujours la tête tournée vers le ciel, comme si il allait y trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver dans une situation pareille, renoncer à mon rêve à cause de mes sentiments … »

Il daigna enfin décrocher ses yeux de l'entendu étoilé, il fut surpris par la proximité du brun. Quand est ce qu'il s'était rapproché ? Il ne l'avait même pas senti.

« Neji, je … Je m'en fou de Kyubi et de leur défi stupide … Jamais je ne le ferais … Je …»

Il fut coupé dans son élan par deux doigts qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu m'aimes ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? »

Gaara écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça doucement ne voulant pas briser le contact entre lui et Neji. La main de ce dernier lui caressa lentement la joue, il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient.

Un autre sourire déformait les traits de l'Hyuga, froid et hautain. Une lueur animait ses yeux, mélange entre la haine et la folie. Sa main qui précédemment caressait la joue de Gaara s'aventura dans ses cheveux roux et les empoigna violemment. Il changea radicalement de comportement.

« Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots Gaara, que sais tu de l'amour ? … Ne Sali pas ces trois mots, je te l'interdis ! »

Sa poigne se resserra encore, le roux pencha inconsciemment la tête en arrière pour atténuer la douleur.

« Neji, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant _Gaara _? J'ai vu clair de ton jeu … Tu veux te servir de moi pour prouver à tout le monde _que Susanoo est adhéré que par des tapettes_, n'est ce pas Gaara ? Toi et ta fraternité voulez bafouer l'honneur de Susanoo en montrant à tous que …Comment déjà ? … _Que les membres de la grande et illustre fraternité sont en faite des pédés_ … Ce sont les propres mots de ton aîné, n'essaye même pas de nier ! »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Un rire hystérique résonna, « Je vous ai entendu, je sais ce que tu comptes faire. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris, jouer à la pauvre victime qui abandonne son rêve pour son amour, tu t'es surpasser sur ce coup Gaara … Je serais sûrement tombé dans le piège mais tu vois je t'ai démasqué… »

Gaara était comme paralysé, ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon, il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du brun.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Neji ! Je t'aime vraiment ! … Ce n'est pas un piége, je te le jure »

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive Gaara, je t'ai entendu … Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu me trahirais … »

Neji colla son front à celui de Gaara, il était las, fatigué. Il n'avait plus la force de faire face à son … ami ? Pouvait il encore l'appeler comme ça ? Il ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer, se mettre au lit et tenter d'oublier, peut être que c'était juste un affreux cauchemar dont il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Un murmure porté par le vent arriva aux oreilles de Gaara, il lui glaça le sang. La voix de Neji était si basse qu'il l'avait à peine entendu.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Gaara »

**OoO**

_**Retour au temps présent …**_

Après la compétition Gaara rentra accompagné de Naruto à la résidence. Tout au long de la compétition il avait senti le regard lourd de Neji sur lui. C'était de sa faute à lui aussi, l'Hyuga ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient encore présents dans son esprit comme si c'était hier, ça n'a jamais été comme avant … Il avait tant de fois essayé de lui parler mais à chaque tentative il se heurtait à un mur froid, glacial.

A ses côtés Naruto ronchonnait contre Kiba et ses idées stupides. Son plan « _rencontre due au hasard à la piscine_ » était une _réussite total_e.

_Je suis sûr qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose alors pourquoi il fait comme si de rien était ? … Peut être que je me trompe ? … Non, non, non ! Ne sous-estimons pas un Uchiwa ! Raaaahh j'y comprends plus rien, si il savait quelque chose il ne m'aurait certainement pas invité, non ?_

_**To Be continued …**_

**OoO**

(*)_ Je m'excuse pour les termes employés. C'était pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Alors ce chapitre ? À la hauteur de vos espérance ?

_**Prochainement **_: _Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il invité Naruto ? Et où ? Comment le blond va-t-il réagir ? La vérité éclatera-t-elle au grand jour ? L'auteur aura-t-elle des reviews ? Ou bien va-t-elle être boudé ? Toutes les réponses à ces questions dans le prochain chapitre et bien plus encore !_

**Reviews ! **

**( Sinon…)**


End file.
